Kaleidoscope
by pandora-rose42
Summary: What if what was in the fuedal era of Inuyasha's time... wasn't? What if everything had been turned upside down, shaked around like a maraca and shifted all like a Kelidoscope? And everyone's places had shifted?In which is where I come in handy and write
1. Chapter 1

~*Kaleidoscope*~   
  
By: Pandora Rose  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does definately not belong to me. Never will unfortunately... shame, he would make a awfully good slave toy... *Inu in background* HEY!!! ... *snickers*. This plot though many people may have thought of it once before does belong of my own mind and I didn't steal it from anyone so.... please dont yell at me .;;;. Any other characters which do not seem familiar to please don't think of using without premission. ^.^ T'ank you.  
  
A/N: What if what was in the fuedal era of Inuyasha's time... wasn't?  
  
What if everything had been turned upside down, shaked around like a maraca and shifted all like a Kelidoscope? And everyone's places had shifted?   
  
In which is where I come in handy and write down the marvelous events of this shifted Kelidoscope effect of the fuedal era once upon a time ago in ancient Japan, of the days of demon's and witchcraft....  
  
..............................................................................................................................  
  
Screams engulfed the usual peaceful silence of a ancient, medieval Japan village, flames sprouting from the lovely, huge trees and smoke surrounded the quaint town as if a cloud of death, as the villagers yelled with horrible frightening whelps. Some stood straight up, dirtied and burnt but arrows, bows, and weapons of battle still clutched in their trembling, horrified grasps.  
  
The young woman starred them down from a branch of a tree, her blue eyes dazzling like elegant blue jewels of the rich, her demon snow-white hair fell to her delicate shoulders. Little cat ears perched from the top of her crown, as her canines peered from her soft lips. She was wrapped in a pink kimono, cutting at her arms and cutting at her calves wearing nothing else. Her bare feet clung nimbly to the rugged tree branch.  
  
Clutched in her clawed grasp, a jewel twinkled in the nearing flames of the village, a necklace of a brilliant pearl of no color but every color known to man. A jewel more powerful then man itself, as well. A jewel Kagome insisted on keeping just for herself and only for herself this time. Her own well-being counted on it.   
  
"This is of your own faults, villagers" she spoke calmly, yet if anyone had been close to the hanyou, a half demon half human being, you could see the young girl was trembling with the fright and damage she had so willingly caused. "It was simple and easy. All you had to do was give me this jewel and nothing or no one would have been harmed" Kagome's, the hanyou, lips and words trembled as each syllable passed.   
  
"You shall never leave with the Shikon no Tama, beast!" one of the corageous villagers cried out, bravely, a arrow flying from the bow straight toward the demon's chest. Kagome dodged it allowing it to graze past her and into the trunk of the tree she had perched on as the rest of the remnants of a village known to her for years watched her. " Don't be foolish. Your lives shouldn't be spent so" Kagome felt another wave of trembles set over her as she clutched tightly to the jewel of four souls, the one that could make her life so much easier then it had become.   
  
"I am taking the Shikon no Tama. There's no stopping me. Save yourselves" was all Kagome could manage as she peered at the jewel in her clawed hand, gave the remaining village men a pitying gaze, and leaped from the tree branch with a broken heart, a un-avenged anger, and the most powerful jewel known to the entire man-kind on this universe, so long ago.  
  
..............................................................................................  
  
.......From Legend to Reality.....  
  
........A urban, young boy from the time beyond mets a young 'girl' from the amazing fuedal past......  
  
........And they go onto the strangest adventure of a lifetime.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Kaleidoscope*~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
The voice spanned the small distance and the hanyou's sensitive ears perched as the sound reverbrated through her senses devouring her soul and heart. The beautiful, demon woman perched at the edge of the village she had diminshed to ashes, the village she could have once called her home, turned swiftly as her feet caught into the dirt and turned around her snow white hair whipping against her lovely face.   
  
That's when she felt it.... the most overwhelming pain any man or woman could feel in one's entire lifetime. Kagome gasped, the air rushing out of her, as she felt a wooden arrow pierce through her skin, stab at her heart, and shove her against a great old Strangler Tree. "O-Otaru....?"  
  
A young man looked back at her with silky, raven-black hair, handsome as a prince but yet only with the job of a priest, knotted with battle and travel falling over his shoulders, a bow clutched in his bloodied hands. "Kagome" he whispered back, his breath as gentle as the breeze as he collasped down upon the ground blood pooling around him as if it was meant to be a scene.  
  
"Otaru!... Otaru, how dare you!!!!" Kagome lashed out as she suddenley felt herself being dragged to the tree behind her and pinning her body against the rough, hide bark, a dark purple blood flowing from her wound and onto the closed arms, her beloved jewel drenching in wretched hanyou blood.Her lovely hair tangled amidst her struggles until her heart had finally stopped beating and the beautiful demon woman's grasp released the jewel of four souls, letting it slowly fall to the ground.   
  
Otaru starred in dismay, watching the yound woman struggle til her supposed death, his own heart wrenching as her's would be. He hadn't felt his salty tears fall along with the blood dripping from his head wound until the acidy mixture stung upon his forehead. "Damn..." he whispered as he struggled to regain his compusure and slow his painful and rapid thuddering of his twisted heart. He had a task at hand.   
  
The priest shifted through the blood soaked ground and found himself starring down at the Shikon no Tama, glimmering still in the pool of Kagome's dark blood. "The Shikon no Tama" he slurred, his own blood pouring softly from his lips, dropping and swirling with the hanyou's rich plum blood, flowing and mating and turning into one horrid wretched mistake. "Because of one simple thing..."  
  
........  
  
Otaru gasped for air, his throat closing as his wounds had told him everything he had needed to know. He layed in the midst of his village, or what was left of it from Kagome's tantrums, the rest of his own villagers crowding around the mortally wounded priest. " Lord Otaru-sama..." a shy, soft voice intervined as Otaru had tried to comfort the men of the village even within his state.  
  
Otaru looked down to see a young boy, soft white hair flowing down his shoulders, canine teeth peering out, a glowing cresent moon upon his forehead. "....Sesshomaru-sama...." he managed clutching to his soiled, wool shirt, trying to hold the blood from pouring down his body and eyeing the tiny boy of such small age. He was pure demon who was left to starve as a pup, when Otaru had found him crying from thirst in the neighboring lush forest, now burnt to a state of pure ash. Otaru had adopted the demon as a brother, to the entire villages disdain, and had watched over dutifully to the young demon.  
  
"Lord Otaru-sama...."  
  
"It's 'orrible wounds, indeed... medical treatment quickly!"  
  
"Oni-sama, please, bandages now...!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru bent down next to the young dieing priest his lovely eyes so similiar to Kagome's wavering in childish fright. "Otaru-sama..." he whispered as the man clutched hurriedly to his arm, as a wave of pain and sorrow washed through him. "It is use-less..." Otaru whispered as the blood drooled down his chin, soiling the ground beneath him and young Sesshomaru's brilliant white tail. "No!" the boy insisted as he grasped the mortal's hands.  
  
"I am dieing, my people... Sesshomaru, listen.. listen to me carefully" Otaru's face dissolved from brave to horrible excruiating pain clutching to his abdomen where more of his bodily fluids leaked into the open, the air full of the stench of death and blood. "This.... this... it needs to be burnt with my remains..."  
  
Sesshomaru gasped, oxygen filtering out of his small body as he saw what his older foster brother had clutched in his other hand, that wasn't clinging to dear life on his own arm. His brother and Kagome, the evil hanyou who had destroyed their village, had told many stories of the jewel Otaru had in his bloody possession, stories the young boy thought only legends. Otaru had said many a time that he was the protector of the Shikon no Tama... but Sesshomaru had always had immature disbelief on his statements.   
  
Until he saw it twinkle in his brother's grasp...  
  
"It shall never fall into the hands of evil ones again..." Otaru whispered to his most trusted figure, the tiny demon boy only the tender age of twelve. "Sesshomaru... The Shikon no Tama must come with me to the next world..." Otaru's grasp suddenley began to falter his fingers slowly releasing. "Otaru...?" Sesshomaru whispered hurriedly as the priest began to hack up the cruel red liquid as the man's heart began thuddering faster and faster "Otaru-sama!!!!  
  
... until it had suddenley stopped and the once-priest slowly collasped to the dirt ground, dead.   
  
.....  
  
Sesshomaru watched over the Cremation Ritual of his deceased brother, dawning on his black clothing with the high sense of mourning the late village began to feel when their only hope diminished the minute the young priest named Otaru had passed into the next world.  
  
The young, demon boy had made sure of his duties, taking the sacred jewel and laying it with Otaru-sama atop his death bed allowing the flames to eat them both, soul and heart.   
  
Sesshomaru had also made sure of his duty to take over where his brother had left off... and that had to do with a certain young, female hanyou who had brought his brother down to his death.   
  
"He took your jewel to the other world, Kagome.... you are no longer allowed to rest" Sesshomaru vowed softly as he looked at the slumped, beautiful figure of the half human, half demon figure being held up only by Otaru's spell-binding arrow, not quite dead yet not quite alive. The old Strangler Tree she had fallen upon months before slowly began their job of wrapping her, comfortingly, with it's roots, holding her in a almost loving rocking grasp.   
  
And that was where the young hanyou named Kagome laid.  
  
..........  
  
(2003, AD. Tokyo)  
  
The urban city of Tokyo awoke to not the great cry of a rooster, but rather the busy, swift honks of cars and traffic and the loud pulsing sound of television flowing through the fog-infested air, like any other city in the world. For cramped spaces of thousands of people Tokyo was quite beautiful for it had mixed with the old days of its ancient Japan ancestry and the modern world of today.... as you can tell for if you walked down one street you could see millions of 20th century houses and a tiny, old well built shrine that had lasted farther then anyones imaginations could withhold.  
  
The window sparkled with advertisements of charms, lucky rakes, and some oracle papers all for the help of running the quaint austere shrine that had a life of its own at the end of the modern day block atop a hill, almost seprating itself from the century beyond them.  
  
"This is alot crap here, Kaede... whatya need all this for? The... S... Shikon no Tama, eh?" a voice broke through the pleasent, enchanting silence the huge shrine had inherited in the past few years, until it had rudely been interupted with the moving in of figures unwanted.  
  
A old woman sat folded amidst boxes of littered moving equipment in a old red and white kimono of the ancient days, her white hair braided down her back, and a eye patch held over her left eye. In her withered hands she, with great dexterity despite her old age, began to braid the rest of her charm she had planned to sell for the sake of her brandly new-boughten shrine.   
  
"Well, laddie, that there brings happiness to the home and will business to flower prosperly" the old woman known as Kaede insisted to the young man behind her who had questioned upon a charm. He was setting up the display in the glimmering window for the passerbyers to eye and google for the woman.   
  
The young man frowned as he held the obvious fake and plastic jewel, his long black hair held back in a ponytail for the sake of lumbering about with boxes in hand, his jean jacket and green shirt littered with dust from this ancient dump and sneered lightly his hazel eyes glimmering. "You going to sell them, hag?" he said with fondness, holding the plastic pearl to the sun and watched it glimmer with a fake quality. A middle aged sheep dog named Bujo watched him with one eye open as he sleeped lazily in the corner.  
  
"It's suppose to be a glass ball or somethin'?" the man who looked down at the woman who had grinned when he labeled her with his nickname for her, curiousity glimmering in those odd hazel eyes. Eyes which had never chosen the color they wanted to be, blue, green, brown... they never stopped changing. An awful lot like a certain pair of eyes that had wondered through this shrine thousands and thousands of years ago... He snorted as he flung it in the air and caught it expertly. "It's a cheap piece of crap, indeed"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kaede shook her head, cackling with slight laughter as she tyed the charm she began to braid and put it aside to look at her godson, a flourishing handsome young man who had lost both his parents and younger brother in a fire years ago and was taken under her care. "Don't fling that around. Listen... that jewel has quite a interesting history.... see, it all began with..."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, putting the thing aside and quickly broke off before the old woman began to chatter away. "Besides that, Kaede" he insisted before she started on one of her usual ramblings. Inuyasha had learned quickly that whenever his godmother began with ' see, it all began with...' ..well whatever it was never turned out anything good or pleasent to the ears. He sighed lightly as he bent down to rip open the next box, as Kaede had ignored his interuption and went on talking anyways.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't resented moving as much as he thought he would. Sure, he had a life down south in Japan, but up so close to the city... it was exhilirating for the young man. He had never seen such amazing things, such high buildings, such crowded shops or villages... it was all amazing. Not to mention this dump of a shrine... even though Inuyasha had made plenty of hints to the old hag how much he dispeased this garbage of a house, the brand new seveteen year old couldn't help but feel more at home then ever in this dingy place people had labeled live-able.   
  
"Oh, you old hag...." the man frowned as he turned his attentions back to the box and saw a beautifully wrapped present inside it. "I told ya, I'm to old for presents now" Inuyasha pulled out the box anyways and sat down on the floor next to her, eyeing it. Kaede grinned as she stopped on her story, in the midst of braiding another lovely charm. "I've no reason to forget my cute godson's birthday..." she said stubbornly as Inuyasha preceeded to rip away at the wrappings.   
  
"Oh... how delightful" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the old woman, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he looked at the gift in his lap, noting the high cackles of humor coming from Kaede next to him. "A mummfied kappa hand, my lad. Brings good fortune... see, it all began with..." Inuyasha sulked as he picked up with disgusting, smelly, hand 'thing' and eyed it as Kaede began off on the amazing history of the mummfied kappa hand. Gross. Kaede's sense of humor always disturbed him greatly.   
  
"Eat up, Bujo"   
  
.........  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ready for school yet?!!!!" the screech echoed throughout the shrine's rooms and Inuyasha held his sensitive ears as he stumbled down the steps. "I... am... awake!" he yelled back angrily his black hair a scrumpulous mess and his jeans a big old wrinkly mess, but still none the less looking good in it.   
  
Kaede's sister, Marlene, who had watched over Inuyasha for a year in America and had come to live in the shrine with him and the old hag, glared at him harshly, a spoon in hand. "Breakfast started fifteen minutes ago, young man!!!... seventeen years old and still acting like a immature boy..." she hadn't hiestated to wack him with her wooden spoon, and Inuyasha came in with a throbbing head and a nasty attuitude.   
  
"G'morning, Inu!!!" a chirpy eight year old by the name of Lila had thrown at Inuyasha in her high pitched childish voice. When Marlene said she was coming to help with the shrine, she had also meant her daughter and her husband had planned to come up as well to live in the huge house that was only truly meant for Inuyasha and Kaede. Marlene's husband hadn't responded to anything, as Inuyasha rumbled a deep morning to the young child, just flipped a page of the newspaper at the head of the table.   
  
Inuyasha had pondered over Marlene's odd family many a times. Lila, the young child was a blabber mouth who never had the decency to shut up talked away, while the husband who Inuyasha knew was 'Bob' only by the fact when Marlene talked to him, just sat there in space and hadn't said a word but 'Hello' since he had gotten into Japan. Not to mention the fact, Marlene had enough to say in the last several minutes and was already labeled as the gossip hound in the new neighborhood. How Inuyasha had gotten stuck with these people, he would never know....  
  
And while Inuyasha sat himself down at the table, he watched Kaede eat at her breakfast as Lila gaily chriped away to her, her resemblance to one of those annoying lap dogs growing intensely. Marlene came in with Inuyasha's food and rolled her eyes at him as she sat down to finish hers.   
  
And this was a usual morning in Inuyasha's life. 'How interesting', he thought with a slight snarl as the old hag stole one of his pickles and eyed it. "Now, Lila, my lady... these pickles are so sweet... they must have a amazing history... see, it all began with..." Kaede began and Inuyasha couldn't bite back the "You old hag, it's seven in the morning, give the yapper a rest!" and got another whack in the head by Marlene for his reward. By the time Kaede had nipped the rest of his pickles and kept giving him disdainful looks, Inuyasha felt it was time to leave the table and head for the new school and screw breakfast.  
  
"I'm leaving" he called to them, throwing his old ratted school bag over his shoulder, his head beginning to grow a slight ache from his morning whacks and his attutiude only growing worse. Inuyasha was almost to the point of skipping school. But the minute he had walked out of the cluttered and disorganized shrine and into the fresh morning sunshine he had felt his anger deitoriate and his head slowly calm.   
  
This was the one thing Inuyasha had loved about the spacious shrine. Their back yard was huge. It wasn't excatly like being neighbors to the fresh forest, like their house in the south, but it was lovely enough in its own kind, cherry blossom trees sprouting everywhere, decorations plentiful. He looked around as he threw his backpack aside and threw on his old faded jean jacket pushing his lock black locks aside.   
  
School didn't start for a hour... he could take some time aside to look around this dump and appreciate it without anyone looking or peeping on him. Inuyasha wandered around the blossoms littering in his hair as he suddenley looked up to see why. Long twisted branches clung to a cherry blossoms branches hung over him and it took him two minutes til he found the base of the huge Strangler tree they belonged to. The tree trunk was a huge amount, about half the living room size, the roots twisting around one another creating a elegant design of pure nature. 'The Sacred Tree' Inuyasha recalled as he looked at the sign perched next to the huge base of the tree. 'Whoa... this things like... five hundred years old...'  
  
He eyed it thoughtfully and he felt it in his chest. The growing ache he felt in his head began to spread down his body and surrounding his chest and then unexpected grasped at his heart. His organ suddenley began to thump against his ribcage, painfully. Faster and faster, Inuyasha in confusion, felt his adrenaline spike up as it did when he felt anger or the need for revenge matching in rthym to his pounding heart. And his eyes still rested against the tree's sight.   
  
Inuyasha then felt immense pain on the side of his abdomen and clutched at it, almost expected blood to stream from his side like a regular wound would. It felt awfully like he had just been wounded, none the less. "W-what?" he stuttered unsurely, as he raised his eyes higher to the strange tree and choked for breath. 'What's going on?' he thought through a oxygen deprived brain. 'What's happening to me? Why...can't... I ... breath?!!!'  
  
He began to turn around hazily, his vision blurring uncomfortably and his senses disoriented. He looked away from the Sacred Tree for a moment focusing on his breathing, when Inuyasha once again felt the urge to stare at the tree. But when he rested his odd colored eyes back on it, it wasn't the same tree he had seen seconds before. 'What the hell is going on?' he tried to cry out but only ended echoing his thoughts, as he looked at the tree in a daze and saw a figure wrapped in it.  
  
A beautiful figure he -thought- he saw was what he could conclude, and if his breath wasn't already lost he would have lost it at the sight of the dazzling woman wrapped in the grasp of the strange tree. She looked sound asleep, her tiny face masked in a slight peaceful look, her shoulder blade length hair, white as snow, layed around her head and shoulders. Tiny cat ears poked from the top of her head and canines poked from her top lip. He gaped at her and shuddered slightly as he kept his eyes locked on her. She was lovely... she was familiar... she was...  
  
"Inuyasha....?"  
  
And then it stopped. He heaved for breath as he turned to look back to see Lila, starring at him oddly from the steps of the shrine. "Whatcha doing?" she questioned him, as if she was the smart seventeen year old in all advanced classes, while he was the mentally challenged one. Inuyasha shot up pulling in as much oxygen as possible and turned back toward the tree.  
  
The brilliant image of the young woman was gone.   
  
"Um... I... I was... nothing, kid. It was nothing." Inuyasha shook his head eyeing the tree with thoughtful disdain as he went to go pick up his backpack next to the young girl and sighed. "Let's get you to school, before you hit the late bell" he grumbled brushing aside a sweat soaked lock. Lila watched him apprehensively and sighed as she gathered her stuff and headed on to their first day of school.  
  
..........  
  
"I have to say good bye to Bujo first" Lila insisted simply crossing her tiny arms, the next day at the shrine's front porch. "I always have to say good bye to him. Or he'll be lonely all day without us" The little kid could be annoying but Inuyasha couldn't help but have a soft spot for Kaede's niece. "Bujo's probably off snoring somewhere, kid. C'mon" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves, feeling hot, sticky, and overwhelming confusion of earlier events the other day. The image of the young girl was still branded in his mind and it wouldn't leave him be.   
  
The first day of school at the city of grand Tokyo, Inuyasha could say was a success. The sweltering heat, he found was the only problem. He couldn't wear his favorably heavy jean jacket all to much in this weather. Now he only had to go through about two hundred more days of school now.. He sighed eyeing the young girl, who looked cute in a summer dress and her brown locks in pigtails. He was the only one who knew deep down she was a trouble maker inside. Inuyasha could see it in her eyes. She was up to mischeif today.  
  
"Inu-yaaaaaasha..." Lila's already whiny voice grew a high pitched edge. "Alright!" the young man snarled rubbing his eyelids, the image still in his sight even with his eyes closed. "We'll find him, just don't damn whine, kid" Lila let loose a successfully cheeky grin and hopped down the steps her beeline straight towards the concealed well that came with the shrine.   
  
Inuyasha watched her go and frowned. "What... are... you... doing?" he gasped as he caught up with her. "Getting Bujo" the child insisted back and Inuyasha looked back at the old, falling-apart well, to see Bujo's shaggy head poking out. How did the dog get in there... when the well was suppose to be concealed? No one had been in there for years he supposed as he walked along next to Lila, eyeing the huge, cottage-like hokora, the small shrine the well was stationed in. He knew Kaede had been cursing for hours when she found she couldn't get in. Even Inuyasha had tried to get through the boarded doors.   
  
It hadn't worked.   
  
"The Bone Gobbling Well..." Lila read slowly from a plaque, similiar to the Sacred Tree's, stationed next door to it. The two of them peered through the human sized gap Bujo had gotten through and blinked at the short steps hiding down to the darkness, dust particles swarming through the air. "Bujo...!" Inuyasha called out, Lila peering in with curious eyes. It was pitch black down there. No sign of the huge sheep dog in sight.   
  
As their eyes got use to the darkness, Inuyasha and Lila could both figure out the shadowy box like structure at the bottom of the steps was the 'bone gobbling' well, boarded and completely shut something taped at the top to hold it close. Inuyasha supposed it a priest spell to keep demons from coming out of it. Those priests and priestess were always suspicious and paranoid of the demons and spirits that didn't exist probably at all in their world.   
  
"Why don't you go down?" Lila broke the curious silence peering up at Inuyasha, her bright blue eyes glimmering. Inuyasha raised a eyebrow hurriedly. "What?! I'm not going down there... who knows what stuff is going to be hidden down there! This place hasn't been opened for years!" He thought of reasonably excuses quickly in hopes to not go down to the dark and dingy small shrine.   
  
"Oh please... who's the man? You or me?" Lila snarled sarcasticly, a good imitation of Inuyasha, who preceeded to gaze his glare upon her for her unappropiate yet successful teasing. "Shut it, kid" he said quickly and roughly as he instantly shot his foot inside, his nice clean boots getting quickly dirty from all the dust recollected in the old smelly well house. "Don't mess with me." he insisted as he pulled himself all the way through, the smell rotten and moist to do enclosure for so long.  
  
Lila followed in after him, clutching to the back of his jacket as they tiptoed down to the top step. The only sound for awhile was their soft frequent steps and the wild thunkering of both hearts until suddenley the well began to make wild scarping sounds. "AH!" both jumped hurriedly, their yelps echoing through out the tiny abadoned miniture shrine.   
  
"Damnit" Inuyasha managed, slightly breathless as he hurried to regain his composure. What was he doing? Scared of alittle scarthing? Please! "Bujo must have gotten himself stuck in the well..." he grumbled brushing his hair back as Lila's grasp on the back of his jacket went to a grasp of a choke hold around his waist."Uh... Uh.." Lila mummured as something brushed behind the two and identical yells cried out in unison throughout the hokora.   
  
"BUJO!" Inuyasha and Lila hissed roughly, the two clinging to one another in their fright being shoved back against the well which was still making its rapid scarthing noises. The shaggy sheep dog just raised an eyebrow in innocence as the two tried to regain their breath. "Don't do that you damn mutt..." Inuyasha growled as he embrassingly found himself equally clinging to Lila as she was clinging tightly to him.   
  
Lila giggled from her adventure squirming out of Inuyasha's grasp as she went down to go pet Bujo, who just gave them both niave drooling look of stupidity. "It was just Bujo, huh Inuyasha? We sure were scared, weren't we?" she giggled some more bending down to hug the huge dog, secertly in thankful-ness that it was just him and not some scary huge demon monster out for the hearts of little children, like Auntie Kaede had told her.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes gruffly, his back to the well which had quieted down, a flush no one but him would know that he had falling on his face. "I wasn't scared, kid" he insisted trying to keep a cool mask, wiping the dust from his jeans. "It was nothing... I just pretended to be scared, so you know, you wouldn't be left out and all..." even to him the excuse sounded lame. Inuyasha scarthed his ear, looking away as Lila giggled at him again. How embrassing...  
  
The child's giggles suddenley stopped and Inuyasha turned back as Lila preceeded to gap at him. The scarthing in the well increased suddenley, louder and harsher. Pushing back from it, the young man watched the tiny girl's blue saucer's widen. "Inu... Inuyasha..." she whispered softly and he frowned at her trembling voice. "Lila... kid, don't play with me... I'm not falling for that" Inuyasha suddenley saw the joke, knowing the kid wanted to get him in the act of being frightened right after he claimed he wasn't. He wasn't falling for it.   
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Behind him, the well burst, wood chips and boards flying everywhere as the dust unsettled flinging to and fro and yells filled the well house once more. Inuyasha yelled hurriedly as he threw Lila and Bujo to the ground quickly, adrenaline spurting through his body, as the wood chunks and rocks hit him rather then the child and dog. "Holy shit!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself off the ground and stood up brushing the dust from his clothes in a hurry. Damnit, he was going to look like crap on his second day of school...  
  
"Inuyasha, look out!" Lila's shrill screams hadn't calmed down, and when Inuyasha had turned around to look back at the well he finally knew why.  
  
Curling, from the rotted wooden water holder, the naked torso of a woman flailed out long and curled. Her head had no eyes, just a vacant stare and blood red lips, fangs protruding from her smile. Long, ratted black hair flew down her naked back, as six arms wriggled impatiently attached to her side. Inuyasha could only gap, as the demon he supposedly thought weren't real, hissed a long snake tongue poking from the bright red lips.   
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Lila's cries turned into sobs, as the demon centipede woman lashed out at the young man, wrapped one arms around his neck tightly, and two others to grasp at his left arm. "Bitch..." he growled, breaking out of his trance instantly as he grasped for the scaly scarthing arm that held his neck and tried to wriggle away from her. Whatever the hell it was, Inuyasha was sure of one thing.  
  
He wasn't going down in that well with it.   
  
"Inuyasssha...!" Lila's sobs increased as he suddenley felt he was loosing this battle and quickly. The ugly demon woman pulled him off the ground, him flailing this way and that and only ended up in preceeding of getting plenty of bruises and scarpes. The centipede held him up to her supposed eyesight, despite the fact she didn't have any eyes and grinned seductively, licking that snake tongue across her lips.   
  
"Prieesssst..." she hissed slightly and fell back into the well, taking the mortal young man along with her.   
  
Lila watched in aghast as Inuyasha struggles broke as he was pulled into the well beyond his own will.  
  
"Inuyasha........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
.........  
  
~*~  
  
Good? Bad? Horribly written and needs to be thrown in the trash and brunt into oblivion?  
  
Well, tell me that.... in a review ^.^  
  
Just click the little box down there and off you go.   
  
Phew, now, onto the next chappie!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Pandora Rose 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Kaleidoscope*~  
  
By: Pandora Rose  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. *sniffles*  
  
A/N: Now for the second part. ^.^  
  
Enjoy.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha wriggled roughly against the centipede woman's disgusting, insect-like grasp, the feeling of the hair and the scaly skin brushing against his own the most creepy and naesauting thing he had ever experianced. As the strong demon woman pulled him into the well, Inuyasha could smell the musty, dingy scent of the once-enclosed well as the darkness inclosed the two and the centipede woman's clasp on him grew tighter. This was -not- good.   
  
She was pulling him into a well... a well that should have ended somewhere, somehow, but yet they were still falling. Not to mention -who- was pulling him deeper and deeper into the mysterious Bone Gobbling Well. This huge disgusting demon woman... she couldn't be real. Inuyasha knew this couldn't be real. Demons... youkai... they just didn't exist. They were just suppose to be superstitions....  
  
But yet, here was a full fledged demon holding him in a strong tight head lock and dragging him down a very suspicious well that had no end to it. Inuyasha felt someone had to had spiked his coffee this morning. He could bet that it was that old hag, Kaede, his godmother, for not listening to her pickle stories the other morning. Damn her.   
  
He tried to breath the stench overwhelming him as the centipede twirled down the well, hissing with enjoyment as he saw the rest of her body, ending at her navel and going straight to a naked ribcage of a snakes, more extra legs crawling in satisfaction of a mortal catch. Inuyasha froze as he saw the extra utensils known as her legs for killing and couldn't help but suddenley struggle some more.   
  
Even if it was a drunken illusion he wasn't going to be killed by it or his own drunken insanity.  
  
'-What the hell is going on?!?-'   
  
"Aaaaah wonnnnderfulllll.... My powers... they are returning to me..." Inuyasha felt the demon's hiss flood through his mind and his body echoing as the centpiede lady cackled evilly and the young man saw in horror that flesh suddenley began to grow in the skeleton ribcage that was part of her body. Scaly, insect skin that looked more and more like a centipede's own skin as it grew. Gross. "Bitch, let me go!" Inuyasha felt the breeze of falling ruffling his black curls as he tried desperately to savage something, at least his bravery or something like that.   
  
"Myyy boddddy... its coming to me once again" the eyeless face grinned with those blood red lips of hers down at him her stringy greasy black locks even darker then his raven hairs flying disgustingly into his angered face. The well continued on, eating the two endlessly as the demon woman's clutch never faltered, despite Inuyasha's own grand strength.   
  
"You... you little boy... youuuu have it" the centpiede woman hissed softly and let her snake-like tongue slither out of those cherry lips and flicker across his face, licking him in pleasure. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Inuyasha's yell of disgust echoed throughout the bottomless well it seemed and he somehow managed to wriggled his hand away and shove his hand across her horrid face and that split tongue.   
  
Suddenley a deep heart wrenching yell filled the swirling mysterious well as the centpiede woman let loose her screech and her arm that had grasped so tightly to Inuyasha began to split from her body. Inuyasha watched in horrified fascination as the naked human skin split from the demon body, ripping inch by inch, a bright plum red substance spilling from the wound that had happened to appear and begin to tear the minute Inuyasha's angered hand met the demon human's putred face.  
  
The centpiede woman fell lower then the young man, as Inuyasha began to squirm at the disgusting now loose capitated hand. 'Sick' was his disembodied thought as he threw it out into the endless air rushing past them letting it flutter to wherever it desires, a arm without a body. "Da....mn.... youuuuu" the demon woman hissed in a rough, threatening voice her silkiness gone from her tone earlier to a screeching unavoidable tone of distinct anger. She fluttered farther down the wall because of her huge weight and growled loudly.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU GO... You... base... of the .... soul jewellllll!!!"   
  
Inuyasha frowned quietly as he tried desperately for balance as he fell farther and the demon body disappeared faster in the darkness of the endless well. 'Base of the soul jewel?' he thought softly as he tried not to look aghast or surprised in his situation and suddenley couldn't help but look entirely and utterly surprised when he saw the floor of the well come into his sight and slammed down against the packed dried ground in a painful breathtaking thump.  
  
"Holy.... shit...."  
  
Inuyasha gasped for breath, his nose dug a inch into the hard dirt and every bone in his body throbbing in pain, anxiety, and confusion. Oh, god... the pain. The agony. The disgusted feeling as he felt the heavy centpiede arm land right atop of his head, smacking him back to reality. So, it wasn't a damn dream, or a drunken figment of his imagination. He really was almost strangled and tongued by a demon centpiede lady in a well that had two minutes earlier had no bottom until one had magically appeared.   
  
Oh, dear.  
  
He groaned deeply in thoughtful disgust as he pulled himself off the ground and far away from the centipede's arm as possible kneeling and dirtying his already dirtied jean jacket and another pair of baggy ripped jeans. Light spilled down on him and he peered up slowly to see a open well. Inuyasha was pretty sure that top of the well, wasn't the same as his from his shrine well. He shook his head and his thick hair sent loose dust that had recollected from his fall.  
  
Confusion rattled Inuyasha's brain as he eyed the motion-less arm and his hand wandered unsurely to his neck where that arm and hand had once grasped him in a deep chokehold. That was some pshyco centipede lady. He breathed luckily through his loose neck and shakily stood up, recalling the series of events that had happened in all of a course.... he peered down at his wristwatch Kaede had given him two christmas' ago. Excatly four minutes time.   
  
He was dragged into a bottomless well, which was now no longer bottomless, a centipede demon who was actually -not- a figment of his imagination for her chopped off arm laid only millimeters away from him was almost tongued by this thing and then cursed for having something he didn't have. All in the span of four mintues. Inuyasha took in another big breath of oxygen and slowly let it seep through his brain before he released it, knowing God was clearly picking on him, of all people.   
  
And what was it that made the centpiede lady come after him, anyways? The people who use to live in the shrine before hadn't said anything about a centipede youkai living in their old abadoned bone gobbling well. She did say something about... about being the base of some jewel... a soul jewel, maybe? Inuyasha was to worried for his life at the moment to actually take great notice of what that blasted demon had actually said to him. And even if he did, it still wouldn't had made any sense. Inuyasha had no jewelry at all, except for a necklace with a shark fang on that he had gotten from his deceased older brother years and years ago.  
  
His mind began to wander back to his situation at hand as he suddenley smelt the wretching stench of the spindly, insect arm, the demon blood pooling around from the opening ground. Maybe it was time to get out of this stupid well... Inuyasha sighed as he caught his strength back and his legs willed him to stand straighter and stronger then minutes before. He peered up, rays of sunshine littering across his face from the opening and blinked roughly, the light a grand contrast to the dark he was spiraling in with a youkai moments before.  
  
"LILA! You there, kid? Go get Kaede!" he cupped his mouth so his voice would last to the opening of the hand made hole in the ground. If the kid was still even up there he could go and get Kaede and actually make some use of the child. He was sure the old hag had some reasonable response to this... experiance, if you will. Inuyasha crossed his arms as time passed and no reply came to him. Damn, the kid legged it. No one else was here to help him out. Just great.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and then noticed a thick, heavy vine hanging from the side of the hand dug well.  
  
Frowning slightly the young man managed to pull himself off the packed dirt and eye the vine that looked as if it had served as a rope. He wrapped his hand around it and yanked. Nothing gave. It was definately hanging on something and its purpose was explained to him. An escape hatch. At least he had a way out of this dingy ass well. His thoughts came no where near to why the heck there -was- a vine rope hanging off the edge of a well.  
  
Inuyasha took in a musty breath and wrapped the heavy scarthy vine around him as he preceeded to climb his way out of the well. The vine never gave in holding his weight dutifully as each minute past and Inuyasha finally managed to get his hands and his legs to prop over the top and the entrance of the hole. He heaved and thanked his old school for having the rope climbing event during physical education or he would have still been stuck down in that dingy well for just about ever.   
  
Inuyasha hopped down from the rotted ledge to the entrance of the hole and looked around at his surroundings. Lush, exotic plants sprouted from the base of the now he knew vacant well and fresh vines held the rotted well in its grasp the same plant Inuyasha had used to climb his way out. Trees grand and huge gathered an incircled him and the old hole so tall and gigantic it took awhile for the young man to distinguish their individual tree tops. It looked like a huge flourishing forest lost fro civilaization rather then the background of a simple old shrine in the base of a wild urban city.   
  
Inuyasha took a slight gulp and tried to think and grasp on a reasonable excuse for why he had jumped out of his well and instead of being in that damn small shrine he was in the backlands of a lush un-tame forest. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"....Lila....?" he called out unsurely as he slushed through the thick heavy grass dew clinging to the base of his jeans and his dark boots. Inuyasha wandered away noticing the ground reaching and falling in great rolling hills and the grass sometimes reaching waist high. "Kaede...? You old hag, what have you done?" he passed a huge tree the scents of the rough bark and the soft flowers ruffling his sensitive senses. This smelt and felt like a whole new place. The odd flowers, the exotic, enormous trees, the silky soft grass... it made no sense to him. Inuyasha had just jumped down into a well in Modern Tokyo and hopped out into a gentle rainforest.  
  
Relief flooded him as he left the clearing of the well and perched atop one hill where he saw below him the Sacred tree, the roots choking the bottom and its surroundings the branches reaching for the sun in the sky. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Inuyasha muttured as he let loose the breath he hadn't known he was holding as he hurried down the large hill. It was something familiar to him. He recongized this. Which meant that he could erase all of his fears and doubts of time travel for if the Strangler Tree was here, that -had- to mean his house and his family was here.  
  
What was he thinking? Time travel? Pft. Here was the Sacred Tree, the same tree he had seen the other day and just this morning right after breakfast. He had seen it and it had rested in his back yard. Maybe there just happened to a back side of the shrine that the family hadn't explored yet? Yes, Inuyasha reasoned as he came up to the corner of the tree, that had to be yet. He pushed his scarggly wind blown hair aside and pulled the sleeves of his jean jacket up as he gently patted the tree, the soft bark lightly caressing his trembling hand. That had to be it.   
  
Inuyasha grinned thankfully up at the tree and curled around it and there he stopped, his black boot halting midway to crush down on the fresh grass. His eyes scanned over the front of his tree and his breath was lost to him. Before him the roots curled and grasped layering over one another in a strong hold all a familiar sight to him. Wrapped in the natural blanket was a beautiful young woman... or so it seemed, despite the fact atop her head perched two cat-like ears and she had canine teeth poking, biting down on her lip.   
  
Inuyasha took a moment to recollect himself and found out even this woman was familiar to him. It was the same person who he had seen in his vision two days ago, the vision that had clouded his senses sent them array and made him forget moments later. But this time her kimono had seemed so new, the bright pink color he had seen before ratted and dulled and this time the beauty had a ratted old arrow stuck in her chest pinning her to his Sacred Tree.  
  
Her silver hair curled around her thin shoulders and her face looked peaceful in her slight slumber, or what Inuyasha was supposing was sleep. The arrow pierced to her side may say otherwise. He stepped forward quietly afraid to break the soft silence that had fallen over the two as the young woman hadn't fluttered or moved. His eyes were kept on her and silently he hooked his boots on the huge trees roots and heaved himself up next to her.  
  
"Hello?" he questioned slowly as he edged unsurely forward. Inuyasha felt his doubts and fears being thrown gently aside as curiousity on the young woman... person... cat-ear girl grew more intense and he came closer to her. He could see that her skin was ivory white and gentle frecklas dotted her tiny nose. And she was slowly breathing, air fluttering from her nostrils and her chest slowly raising and falling. Inuyasha watched quietly gently cupping her chin and lifting her face as he got a better look at the woman who had haunted his thoughts unconsciously since he had had his vision two days ago.  
  
She was very lovely, he had to admit. Inuyasha bent down slightly eyeing her lips as some strong desire suddenley captured him. A hidden desire he had felt since the image of her strapped to a tree had come to him unexpectedly. He stroked the bottom of her chin, feeling her fair skin, warm still from the life she hadn't lost from the enchanted arrow binding her to a magical slumber. Inuyasha allowed that desire he felt swallow him as he bent forward watching her long eye lashes and her soft lips and leaned forward to...  
  
.... gently drop her head back down against the tree that served as her resting place, raised his hands and quietly fiddled with the cat ears that had perched up at the crown of her head. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his fingers tickled the sensitive silky ears and pursed his lips. "Odd. Their so soft" he muttured lightly, trailing his fingers around the sides and found they had actually grown out of the young woman's small head. This was definately no ordinary woman, he concluded as he stepped back for a moment and released his hold on those odd, odd ears.  
  
"This is definately not the time to be doing this... maybe, I should wake her up..." Inuyasha thought absentmindly but suddenley quieted quickly his own ears perking up. A twig snapped behind him.  
  
Before he could react, a old, hand-made arrow whooshed past his ear, nipping a lock of his raven black hair and landed a inch away from the lovely unknown woman's face. Inuyasha flipped around still in front, blocking the woman bravely and saw before him at the base of the tree were villagers not known to him littered all over and arrows and bows perched at him.   
  
He saw many peoples eyes widen as they suddenley got a good look at who was actually perched at the base of the Sacred tree and many gaped, as some bows dropped. Inuyasha frowned leaning back against the woman and still kept a cautious gaze upon the group who had managed to sneak up on him some how. His distractions by the sleeping woman had clouded his senses and now here he was in obvious trouble.  
  
One villager who still had the sense to keep his bow and arrow up, stepped forward a glint in his eye and perched his arrow high. "This forest is off-limits, young lord. Are you a foriegner, from a forgien province?" Inuyasha's eyes roamed over the villager noting the rough wool spun village outfit, the broad forhead, the topknot of raven hair and the worn weed sandals wrapped around his feet and gulped quietly.   
  
He was definately going to have a talk with that young woman and give her a big scold when the cat girl awoke for distracting and getting him into what had looked like big huge dire trouble.  
  
......................  
  
The village was tiny and quaint, long rows of fields and meadows surrounding the crude houses, temples, and shrines, dirt man-made roads meandering in between it all. Villagers were littered all around it, mothers and grandmothers cooking, cleaning, and watching over the young of the village as the men worked in the field plowed away and did the work a man did in those days of Ancient Japan. But there was something new in the air of this small yet well known village... a buzz of electricity and excitement filtering throughout the people as the gossip grew strong amidst the day.  
  
"He was in Kagome Hanyou Forest?!"  
  
"But... that's forbidden, is it not?"  
  
"A young man, you see, wearing these strange foriegn clothes..."  
  
"He looks just like our Otaru-sama..."  
  
The whispers spread like wild fire throughout the people until Inuyasha, himself, the very source of excitement heard it from a stableman who had walked past the crude door of the rather large wooden house of the civil kind he was stationed and thrown in to. He growled as he heard the talk even through the sheet that had made a barrier between the two and shifted angrily. The bonds at his ankles and his wrists bit into his skin as he growled annoyed once again.  
  
"Un-tie me! Now! What do you think I am some theif or something? I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha's agitation grew for they had grabbed him roughly from his spot near the tree, loosing the girl and the only thing familiar to him, took his boots -and- his favorite jean jacket and then binded him up throwing him into a room with guards posted around the site. Great way of hospitality, he thought bitterly as he wriggled uncomfortably and kept giving nasty and dirty looks to the guards and the villagers who had sent him here.  
  
Windows were crowded with the faces of gossip-hungry villagers and eyeing the prisoner who had so resembled their old and deceased priest long gone but still kept in their hearts and minds. Mouths and words were spread between the group as Inuyasha eyed them with slight disdain.  
  
"Is he a spy?"  
  
"It could mean war again!"  
  
"Maybe its a Kitsune disguising as our old priest!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his interest away from them, the words really meaning nothing to him. He didn't understand a word they were saying. War? A spy? And what does a Kitsune, a fox demon, mean anything to him? Inuyasha knew nothing of a war, and knew for certain he was no spy or Kitsune. This just made no sense at all. Everything looked old and ancient, like from his history textbook from school. He took a moment to recall what he learned and came up with that his surroundings looked every bit like Sengoku Jedai the era of the war-lord, a period of ongoing words in the long past centuries.  
  
The questioning thing though was... how did he go from being in his own time of the twenty first century.... to the war-lord era of ancient japan and demons? None of this could be real. Inuyasha felt he must have been ethier having a very detailed dream or a horrifying insane experiance. He hoped for the latter.  
  
"Make way! Priest Sesshomaru is coming to consult!... Clear the way!" Inuyasha broke from his thoughts and looked up angrily to see the guards and the villagers spread aside and the image of a tall luxurious man approached. He was tall towering amidst the regular villagers and his clothes were much grander then the people before him. He had long billowing silver hair down to his waist and a tail that grew long past him and held positioned over his shoulder. His odd, golden eyes scanned the prisoner quietly his handsome face masked nuetral, as the cresent moon glimmered on his forehead and he held no weapon in his hand. His claws sprouting from his hands served well enough for a slaughtering weapon, Inuyasha noticed as he gulped, quite painfully.  
  
"Who are you and what is your purpose? What were you doing in Kagome Hanyou's forest?" his voice spoke softly out almost as nuetral as his face, not friendly but not threatening.   
  
Inuyasha glared at him stubbornly and wrinkled his nose. It had to be a demon. He didn't look anything like the other people around here and his resemblance to the woman was there. She must be a demon too. He didn't know they could take on human form... this could be tricky if they all acted like that psycho centipede lady. 'Great, -another- whacko' he thought as he wrinkled his nose at him and shifted without answer. No way was he going to speak to these people. Who knows what they'll do?  
  
The one known as Sesshomaru stepped forward slowly the villagers quiet and eyeing the scene with interest and curisousity. He played with his tail and his red scarthes on his side of his face Inuyasha noticed was definately not makeup. Another sign of youkai presence. The priest peered down and eyed him for the longest time til Inuyasha suddenley saw something flicker in the older man's bright golden eyes.... a emotion.  
  
A emotion known as surprise.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru's clawed hand held to the base of Inuyasha's chin, in which he was jutting out at immaturely and yanked him up to stare at the seventeen year old man. " Let me see this face" Sesshomaru whispered quietly his voice soft but yet heard through out the entire village. Inuyasha felt nervous as the odd demon man shifted his face into angles, his grasp tight. Those pointed claws were so close to his skin... the boy shifted uncomfortably beneath the golden gaze and quiet threat of the razor-sharp claws.   
  
"Look intelligent, boy" the cold voice washed over him and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel offeneded. "Hey, who do you thin--!!!"   
  
"Quiet. Bare with me" Sesshomaru's clutch on the chin suddenley tightened and his claws grew painful as they pierced at his tan skin. Inuyasha bit back his impatient tongue and eyed those claws apprehensively. He tried to follow the dangerous priest's order and gave his face a passive, thoughtful look.   
  
"Ah"  
  
Thankfully, Inuyasha felt him release him with a flicker and Sesshomaru stepped back looking at the boy who's pride was bruised and had a flitty smart aleck look to him. "What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" one of the villagers perked up questioningly as silence befall the two. Inuyasha wriggled at his bonds as he glared up at Sesshomaru and his humiliation he had caused him and snorted angrily as Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked on him.  
  
"This boy...." Inuyasha made a scoffing face and bit his tongue back once again for another snappy comment.   
  
"You... you resemble...   
  
Otaru-onee-sama"   
  
  
  
The villagers all drew in a similiar gasp of light and a mask of sorrow flurried over the demon man as the words were uttered gently. Inuyasha just raised a black eyebrow and leaned back confusion over his face.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
................................................  
  
PHEW!!!  
  
And Kagome isn't even awake yet. Blah.   
  
I don't have much of a schedule for updating, but since school is over I may have plenty of random updating around. Once school is around it won't be as plentiful I'm afraid. T.T enjoy break while it lasts.  
  
Onto the next chapter!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Pandora Rose 


	3. Chapter 3

~*Kaleidoscope*~  
  
By: Pandora Rose  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Inuyasha, would I be sitting here plotting ideas and writing fanfictions on him? Use your head, lol.  
  
A/B/N/N/N: Reed nad rview plaese  
  
How much to you want to bet you can read that, even though the letters are screwed up? ^.~  
  
Enjoy.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms quietly as he rubbed his raw wrists. It took those villagers long enough to get those damn bonds off. The man across for him... no wait, Inuyasha mentally scarthed the word man out of his mind, as he eyed those golden eyes, the long elegant claws and the tail hanging limp from his shoulder, a giant puffball. This was no man. The -demon- across from him kept those golden eyes locked on him, as the fire crackled pleasently between them, a barrier between the two who had sent glares seconds ago.  
  
The villagers had released them from his bonds as Sesshomaru muttured the words of his resemblance to man Inuyasha had -no- clue about. He had a feeling that the villagers of this old town of Japan adored this guy and had high respect for him, because they chopped off those bonds, handed him back his jacket, showed him where they placed his boots, and bowed apologetically for at least five minutes. They probably still would have been banging their head against the floor for him if the priest of today hadn't flicked his wrist and sent them away.  
  
"Otaru-onee-sama," Sesshomaru began quietly, breaking the silence between the two strangers. Inuyasha raised a eyebrow, placing his head in his hand and slouching lazily, wondering if he should care. Right now he was in a different world, in a different time, and had no idea how to get back home. He thought he may have more problems then who he resembled like and why it was of any importance. ", was my foster brother. People knew him as Otaru of the flowers, for he was a priest who carried the peaceful trait as do flowers of this earth" the demon man's voice was smooth and fluid pouring out with no emotion or thought.  
  
"He held peace in this village... he was high and mighty and never acted up to those statures" Sesshomaru glared at the flames and Inuyasha almost jumped back as he saw the red and orange flames flicker wildly and mold into a firey image before him. He could see a young man that looked -identical- to himself except for his clothing and the fact he was bleeding to death. Inuyasha could also back out the younger figure of the demon man before him, holding onto something tight in his childish grasp. The image moved and played before his eyes, animating into something that wasn't just plain fire licking away at the food and bark.  
  
The image suddenley disappeared as Inuyasha tried to dechiper the words the fiery lips of the enchanting image in the mold of the fire was speaking and he looked up wide eye to see a young servant woman come in with two bowls of light soup balanced on her tray. The young woman had rich black hair half of it tied up in a ponytail and a tom-boyish look to her, as her kimono was more ratted and dirtied then usual. Bandages were wrapped around her, signifying her dare-devil ways.. She looked to be about a woman's age but yet she had a childish allure to her.   
  
"Here you are, Sesshomaru-sama. Stranger, here is your dinner" she grinned lightly at the two as she placed the bowls before both and Inuyasha frowned again as the woman didn't show him the same fright the villagers and showed him. She did no insistent bowing ethier. He wasn't sure if he should be... glad... or if he should feel slightly regretable about it. "Thank you, Rin. Leave us now." Sesshomaru gave a slight hint of what may have been a grin on his stony, neutral face and took the clay-worn bowl in his clawed grasp. Inuyasha leaned back in interest as he noticed the first emotion besides the surprise in the regal man's face. It most have been something really rare or this servant girl may have been someone special.   
  
"Alright, Sesshomaru-sama. If anything is needed, I will be in the kitchen. Itaku-sama feels she needs to roast the chicken, but she could barely stay awake to watch the chicken coup! I don't know how she is going to be able to roast it without burning it!" The young woman Sesshomaru had bared the name Rin grinned brightly and gave a friendly gaze at Inuyasha before hopping out of the room. Sesshomaru silently sipped the steaming hot soup and watched as Inuyasha just gazed lightly at the earthen ware bowl before him.   
  
"Stranger, eat. Rin does not cook often. It is a rare treat" Sesshomaru said, his tone once again containing that emotion-less stature Inuyasha had known since they had met only minutes before. Inuyasha just eyed him for a moment over the flames that a danced a vision for him moments before. And his patience finally wore thin. He couldn't take this anymore. He was going to be late for school. That wouldn't make a good impression.  
  
"Where the hell is Tokyo? I need to be heading home" Inuyasha spat, surprised at how bitter and angry he sounded. He knew that it wasn't for the villagers rather strange kindness nor the fact the centipede woman just tried to kill him. He was angry at the fact that he hadn't a clue what was going on. All of this confusion was clearly pissing him off. He wanted answers and he really needed them before he lost his one ounce of sanity left.  
  
"That name is unfamiliar to me. Is that your province?" Sesshomaru sipped some more of the delicious soup, calm as ever and Inuyasha sighed breathing out his unexpected anger and blinked trying to calm his own self down before he leapt over that fire and strangled that guy's neck. "Yeah... my province..." Inuyasha was reminded of Japan's history and he tried to summon up any information he had sponged up on the War-lord Era. Nothing came up. "I really should be heading back now..." he made to stand up, unfolding his legs when realization hit him. He had no idea how he got here... how was he going to get back home?  
  
'How am I going to get back?'  
  
A bang and a crack sent Inuyasha back to the wooden floor and Sesshomaru sat up roughly. Inuyasha could have sworn he heard a canine-like growl from the priest and breaking through the slim sliding doorframe was a bloody grotesuqe image of a grand chestnut breed horse with half of it's side bitten out, blood splashing against the sleek clean floor. "Damn, this was just washed" Sesshomaru growled as he sat up smoothly and peered outside the broken doorframe.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the horse and breathed heavily. It was missing half its side... its ribs and organs were showing... and its breathing was still continuing, the visible heart pounding as each minute past. The horses loud cries for help echoed like a sad song throughout the temple. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught every ringing sound and stepped away quickly sending the soup into the fire which still raged in all the confusion. And he was in the midst of it all.  
  
Sesshomaru peered out emotion-less as usual and Inuyasha hurried to his side recalling the sharp nails and his tight grasp. And he was definately going to need some sort of weapon or guard as he saw what was rushing from the ground and creating so much ruckus. The long, burly, centipiede woman gnawed on the horses side hungrily, blood spiraling every which way, villagers screaming in fright and horror.  
  
"Evil spirit!!!"  
  
"YOUKAI....!!!"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, help!"   
  
Inuyasha eyed the giant, disgusting lady and gulped quite painfully. "Awe, crap" he grumbled as Sesshomaru stepped forward and thought maybe it was safer to stay in the house. That lady demon was after him if he remembered correctly. She said he had something... and not even demons just yank -any- mortal down some mysterious well for no damn good reason!  
  
"It's her"  
  
Sesshomaru looked back him for a moment as he walked past the disgusting scene of the horse with no side and headed down. Inuyasha gulped and instinctly followed. Wherever the demon with nice long claws went Inuyasha planned on following til he got himself a decent weapon to defend himself. "Wait... hey, guy... what the hell--?"  
  
Inuyasha felt his sentence cut off as he suddenley noticed a face with no eyes glaring straight at him. The centipede woman had stopped her frantic gnawing of the horse meat to suddenley glare deeply at the young man she had pulled through the well. "Aaaaaah..." the demon growled, her voice holding a deep and hungry satisfaction. Inuyasha hurriedly went back as he saw that disturbingly desirable look in the youkai's eyeless face.  
  
Suddenley, without much warning the centipede lady dropped the meat she had interest in only moments before to slid her body against the ground as swift as the ocean breeze but yet not as pleasent. She slithered her way across the dusty roads of the village and to her eye-line of sight. Inuyasha.  
  
"Hand over the Shikon no Tama, mortal!" the hoarse voice caressed Inuyasha as the demon swiftly bypassed Sesshomaru and came a breath away almost face-to-face to the young seventeen year old. Inuyasha tried to keep his cool as his heartbeat increased and every second passed in her presence. Any minute now could be his death , where she could slash him to bits with those legs or teeth of hers, or she could strangle him, or even eat him if the centpiede lady pleased... Inuyasha could count the ways of his doom.  
  
He suddenley rocketed back to reality as the three letter word ripped through his memory. 'The Shikon no Tama....!' he thought as Sesshomaru flipped around hurriedly to stare right past the odd and dangerous figure of the centipede lady to glare that golden gaze at him. "You carry the jewel, boy?" his voice was sharp and dangerous, almost lethal, nothing like the fluid emotionless voice he used on Inuyasha half the time or the soft, gentle voice he used on the pretty, servant girl.  
  
"I haven't a clue what she's talking about!" Inuyasha growled hurriedly, his head throbbing as the breath of the centipede lady ruffled his locks. He tried desperately not to wriggle beneath the gaze that wasn't really truly a gaze. The man had to keep reminding himself he shouldn't be so nervous anyways this centipede chick had no eyes at all! "I have no Shikon no Tama, Kaede has all the stupid cheap-ass ones!!!"  
  
Arrows and spears suddenley flung through the air and the demon lashed out angrily and Inuyasha felt himself hurriedly slammed against the far wall of the huge temple house. "Are you insane, Stranger?!" The servant girl's, Rin, rough voice countered as she shoved him, nearly missing the quick fling the centipede lady did when all the arrows and spears had flung and pierced into the skin of the huge youkai.  
  
Inuyasha gaped horridly and pushed the girl aside for a moment. "It's still moving..." he marveled as he eyed weapon after weapon being flung into the centipede lady and no damage was actually made. She had no sign of pain or hurt but actually had this merry little twinkle in that eyeless face and a slight hoarse chuckling began to commence deep in her throat. "She's not going down..." he reliazed softly and turned to Rin, who glared back at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "We're going to have to lead it out of the village before the trample the rest of these cottages..." she grumbled as she licked her arm.   
  
Inuyasha then noticed the slight gash in her arm and gulped. That's why she had pushed him aside so quickly. "Uh... thanks..." he said unsurely under the glare. She must have been taking lessons from the demon man, because she could glare almost as good as him. Except her eyes weren't that piercing golden color. "You have the Shikon no Tama, eh? Let's just get you out of here" she insisted rolling her eyes, grabbing his wrist and hurried to the side where Sesshomaru stood in the midst of a group of warriors of the village, eyeing the centipede who picked out the arrows and spears as if they were annoying prickles rather then deadly weapons.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin hopped over, dragging the seventeen year old with her and hurried to the priest who kneeled and eyed the centipede with a silent stupor, allowing his men to fire and attack. "I have the boy!" she insisted proudly as she showed him the forgein young man and pushed past a few warriors to get to him. Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment and his eyes skimmed the long scarth up Rin's arm. He snatched her arm and glared at her lightly. Rin just glared back and yanked her arm to her and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Inuyasha eyed this brief event for a moment and shook his head. He wasn't going to contemplate these weird people and their weird realtionships. Right now he had a wriggling evil centpiede demon who thought he had some jewel he -didn't- have that seemed to be immortal above all and it was out to get him in her hands. "What the hell are you going to do? Slash him!" Inuyasha broke through the two and pointed hurriedly at Sesshomaru's clawed hands. Why not? They looked sharp enough to slice any old demon lady to itsy, bitsy bits.  
  
The demon man shook his head as he broke his gaze from his young servant girl who had picked up a bow and arrow and slashed a few arrows in pursuit of her bleeding arm. " We have to get her back to the dry well. I am not allowed to use my powers for violence, even if it is to protect my village. It is a rule the villagers had brought up when they found out I was full youkai" Inuyasha assumption was correct and growled beneath his breath. This wasn't good.  
  
That's when the word 'dry well' hit him. Things seemed to be going slower for him then usual but that is only because of the fact he was in a entirely different world in a entirely different time. Inuyasha had the right excuse. "Dry well?" he questioned hurriedly pushing his thick annoying hair out of the way. "A dry well? Where is this... dry well?" The images of the hole in the crater he had fallen through and used as a time machine flew through his mind and thought if they may be one and the same as the demon guy's own .  
  
"It's in Kagome Hanyou's forest" Sesshomaru mummbled gently as Rin cursed aloud, amidst the men who had all dropped their bows in defeat. "We're out of arrows, Sesshomaru-sama. We have no choice but to lure her back to the well. More weapons will come through from the other villages later" she grumbled to the two brushing her own raven locks impatiently from her dusty face. Inuyasha stood for a moment, peeling off his heavy jean jacket and wrapped it around his waist in thought. That had to be the well he had to come out of! He was sure of it. It was in Kagome Hanyou's forest... the sleeping lady, prehaps?  
  
"Alright... That's..." he peered squinting his eyes and turned around thinking and trying to recongize directions. "That forest is to the south, isn't it?" Sesshomaru and Rin looked up at him, one in surprise and the other in his usual monotone state. "Yes. South is where the Forest of Kagome Hanyou lays" Sesshomaru sprouted the information unhiestatingly as he stood up from his kneeling on the ground for prays of safety. Rin eyed Sesshomaru and didn't heistate herself to slap him on his arm roughly, as Inuyasha knodded bending down to tye his shoe laces.   
  
"Idiot, now he's going to go! Stranger, are you off your rocker? You can't sidetrack this demon and kill her all at once, its impossible!" Rin insisted as Inuyasha sat up and looked at her. She was probably right. He must have been off his rocker to be doing something as stupid as this. But if that demon lady went back through the well, maybe he could too. Back to his own time and his own home. "Near the light, right? Okay, I'll lead her there" Inuyasha insisted trying to sound brave and courageous and failing quite miserably.  
  
"Waiiiiiiiiiiitttt..." the demon lady gave a rough ungentle hiss as Inuyasha pounced from his spot next to Sesshomaru, Rin, and the other villagers to scurry over the dusty riled land and across the fireline. He just needed to run as fast as freackin possible to that lady's forest. That was all that was on his mind right now, as his boots pounded hurriedly into the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped gently eyeing the diminishing figure, as the young strange boy raced across the battleline. The lady centipeide followed him quite ungraciously as she knocked down many trees in the process. "He just said to follow the light" he said lightly, curiousity skimming lightly through his usual monotone voice. Rin looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she threw her bow over her shoulder. "Yes, I know. The stranger is odd. I wouldn't be surprised if he saw many lights in many places"  
  
Sesshomaru shot the peasent girl a slight look that had the magic to slowly quiet Rin down as she avoided his golden gaze to peer at her deep scarth.   
  
"I heard him too, Sesshomaru-sama... it doesn't have to do with... her, do you think?"  
  
The priest sighed, as he took her arm into his clawed grasp to eye the wound that had still yet finished with its bleeding, some last minute red liquid drippping from the already closing wound. " We will follow him once we get you a simple bandage and have you cleaned up" Sesshomaru usual monotonous voice grew a bit thicker as he held a command in it to her, not allowing her to fight back against his word. That was his power. Not his claws, not the tail thrown over his shoulder, not his amazing use of archery, but the power of his words. They could be persausive, harsh, cruel and as sweet as honey. Sesshomaru had a power that have ruined and tortured many provinces and cities.  
  
Rin eyed him as she knodded. She silently thanked the god the young demon-priest was on their side and the side of the black haired stranger. From the rate he was going the young servant girl supposed the odd man was going to need alot of help and alot of praying from and to those gods above.  
  
..............  
  
The piercing glow fluttered across the forests tree tops, south of the village Lord Sesshomaru prayed, radiating against the sun's bright glares. It spreaded a small blanket across the bright green of the leaves out in the large tree tops. The canopy of the forest raced from one edge of a river to the other, only resting on the bank, not over.   
  
The light dives up, raising from a certain amount of magic. It came from the pores of the Sacred tree, the branches illuminating with the soft glow only a certain handsome raven-haired teenager would ever see. The yellow-white glow had a tinge of soft pink at the edges and it surrounded the huge Strangler Tree and the prisoner trapt in its natured clutches.   
  
Without warning, the lovely figure blanketed in the roots of the strong and ancient tree began to shift slightly at first, a gentle roll to the side until suddenley it came to the point where she had the strength to try and pull herself up. She would have, if the magic arrow embedded in her side hadn't stopped her. Her eyes remained closed, her eyelashes fluttering from time to time until she suddenley laid back down against the rough tree bark and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Kagome blinked  
  
into the bright sunshine, her blue eyes glittering with the immense power that laid dormant for fifty years hidden in the pit of her thin small stomach. Her ears which use to be perched of no use atop her head were suddenley erect, sidling from side to side in constant movement as sounds erupted through the sense of hearing. Her nose was flooded with the amazing overflow of scents and her wary blue eyes shifted from her sudden awake to the world.  
  
Suddenley she leaned back farther against the stranger her tree and her small miniscule round nose twitched. Her eyes glazed over, a deep controlling power suddenley rattling through the beautiful woman's body. "I know that smell..." her voice was slightly hoarse from lack of use and her own clawed hands, very similiar to Sesshomaru's clenched and unclenched of his own nailed hands, the woman exhalted to finally feel pain once again as her nails pierced her sensitive skin, plum blood flowing down her hands.   
  
"I can smell the man who killed me... he's coming closer.. the scent grows stronger to me..." Kagome's voice croaked slightly as she leaned roughly back to have more room against her tree prison to think. Revenge dripped like liquid from her words as a sudden dangerous smirk spread across her lovely pink lips. "Come to me, Otaru-sama." she whispered her tone dripping with malace and anger as she shifted uncomfortably against the perched old arrow.  
  
.................  
  
"This has got to be my most stupidest idea... ever!" Inuyasha's loud, scolding yell erupted through Kagome Hanyou's forest, as trees and other huge immense objects were thrown by the power and pursuit of the wild centipede lady that was at his heels. He growled as he tripped absentmindly over few obstacles in the forest of the hanyou and wished desperately that he could just be back home, walking in the best of the cotton haired sheep dog and the annoying high pitched Lila. Even being hit by Marlene with her old handy roller seemed all to better then being chased by a damn centipede woman!  
  
"Hand oveeeer the Shikon no Tama!" her growl grew fierce, the teenage mortal couldn't help but noticed and willed his legs to race faster. The well... that was his destination. That stinkin' well was the source of his problem. The minute Inuyasha stepped back into his temple, his first plan was to grab a hammer and smash that damn bone gobbler's well to pieces. He almost cracked when he heard once more of the sacred jewel.  
  
The sacred jewel he didn't damn have!  
  
"I .... DON'T..... HAVE... ANYTHING!" his yell pursed the air in his anger and fustration. It was like being blamed for something you didn't do. He did not have this 'Shikon no Tama' everyone spoke of! He just didn't! Unless this necklace formed itself into a handy jean jacket or a pair of dirtied leather cycle boots. That was all that was valuable to Inuyasha. He grumbled as he took a drastic turn, sweat pouring down his head and pooling down his chest, his breath running out from his quick running.  
  
Track had finally come in handy, now. Inuyasha had half the heart to thank Mr.Tachkiwaka for such a immense love in running that he made his gym class run for a approximate half hour in mostly sprints if possible. But even his fast pace running could keep up with a thousand year old centipede demon, who suddenley caught a burst of speed, rushing her slithering body so fast up behind him that she sent the ground into rumbles and the young man flying into the air along with debris of her miniture earthquake.   
  
"Jesus, lady, can't you see I'm a bit busy!" the man cried out agitated as he was flung angrily into one of the roots of his Sacred Tree and felt his back fling out in a horrid ache. His head began to throb, as white sparkles and stars danced before his blue eyes, flickering in and out of conscious from that nasty-ass throw. Inuyasha was going to kill that centipede woman if she broke his back. He had worked so damn hard for a motorcycle, no way in hell was she going to break his back so he couldn't ride it! "I... I ...." he sneered at her dirt and rocks flittered over him as he tried to move, pulling himself gently from the ground.  
  
The terrfying demon woman chuckled, a deep loud resonating sound that flooded the body with prays and hopes for a safe life in the afterworld. A chuckle of death, it sounded so much as. Inuyasha suddenley bit back the temper that exploded from him and thought it the perfect time to get out of the demon woman's gaze and get his scarwny ass back to that dry well. He was to young to die. It was the last thing he wanted. Especially by being ripped to shreds by this ugly disgusting -thing!- before him for something the young man had no idea that he even owned.   
  
"You are mine, mortal...." the demon's cherry red lips whispered, the snake tongue flittering in and out, captivating her innocent prey and Inuyasha stepped back hurried as she slashed at him with one of her many death weapons, known to her as her arms. Oh, not good. Definately not good. He noticed how easily the strong insect-like arm had ripped at the tree's roots at had dug itself inches into the deep, rich soil. And that could have been him. Inuyasha had this overwhelming sense that he was going to die...  
  
"What in the world are you doing? That woman's going to kill you"  
  
Inuyasha heard the words of a unknown voice caress his neck and jumped back in surprise. Last thing he actually wanted to hear was someone to voice out his death! "Well, it's not like a have a damn choice or anything it's a damn demon I don't know anything about damn demons it's just...." Inuyasha felt his temper fall farther and farther out his grasp as everything was replaced with shock and utter surprise as he starred right back into the fight ice blue eyes of the beautiful cat woman he had seen lain asleep hours ago. He blinked and starred at the woman for a second before he lost that one ounce of sanity he contained and screamed like a mad man who need extensive drug care for hours and hours on end.  
  
"You... You... You are..."  
  
The woman raised a eyebrow, almost in a haughty way as if in asking for someone to slap her in some sorts. He silver locks slid down her shoulders elegantly and she gave a slight mocking smirk that played nicely on her beautiful place. "Aren'tcha going to slay it like you slayed me, Otaru? Get it in one blow. I know it's possible. It's not like you haven't done it before" Malice dripped from her voice as the woman's winter-blue eyes gazed down at the enchanting arrow that had her pierced and tied to the Sacred Tree as her prison.   
  
Inuyasha gave her a dead-pan look, his jaw dropping slightly. This couldn't be right. Last time he saw her, she was supposedly dead! In a enchanted slumber. Something to keep her from not moving from the grasp of the Strangler Tree. But here she was almost scolding him in a sorts her tone angered and fustrated. The cat woman also spoke of that name... the second time he heard that name twice in a day and had been mistaken for this man...  
  
"Otaru? Who the hell is Otaru? My name's---!!!" but the boy was broken off as the earth gave a grand rumble once more and reminded him he was still pursuied by a ugly demon centipede lady out for his life. "Ah... here it is" The cat demon woman whispered in soft delight and Inuyasha turned to her with a frightened look that you only give when your stuck with a maniac cat demon who is bound to a tree and a evil mistress centipede out to get you.   
  
The demon centipede circled him in anxious need, all arms wavering in excitement, even the stumpy one Inuyasha had damaged from their travels down the Bone Gobbler's Well. "You can't run from meeee...." she hissed roughly, the disgusting tongue slithering in and out from the heat of a battle. "Eh!" Inuyasa cried as it made another desperate snatch for him and dodged it hurriedly. The demon cat woman just sat more comfortably now at the base of the tree, eyeing the scene with slight amusement her light blue eyes twinkling with something that did not look like fright. Inuyasha had the high and mighty feeling of strangling her.   
  
The centipede woman dashed right at him, jaws wide open, clenched and ready for the rough meat of a mortal boy. Inuyasha closed his eyes and wished desperately that he was just back home, back in his temple, and not smelling the disgusting breath of a demon. Damn centipede lady. This was just not the way he wanted to die! He stood with his eyes closed and his muscles tightened for minutes on end, but felt no teeth gnaw and break into his skin. No immense pain was followed. The boy peeked open one eyes and noted spears being thrown into the air, brown tight rope attached to them.  
  
The ancient spears pierced and broke through the insect-like shield of the centipede's body, stabbing the disgusting woman and sending plum red blood everywhere. The spears stuck dutifully to their gigantic target and dragged the demon down hurriedly by the weight of several heavy soldier villagers. Inuyasha thanked god, the lords, the spirits, the villagers, whoever had allowed his life to go on and collasped on all fours, breathing thankfully oxygen. He had thought he'd never breath again. He was so close. The bright light was only just so far away.   
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Pull, men, pull!"  
  
The villagers cries were like the sounds of angels singing and he sat back on the heel of his dustworn boots breathing in heavily. "S...saved" Inuyasha managed, trembling slightly as he managed to bring back his demeanor of abnormally being odd and stood up, brushing dirt and such from him as they wrangled the demon woman back to the floor with their rope spears. Inuyasha had to keep a eye out now. Had to. He wanted to help the people who had saved him from the foreboding death, but right now, he had just wanted to breath in the fresh afternoon air.   
  
"Awe, now, Otaru. What a disgrace. Didn't think you could actually get worse..."  
  
Inuyasha had almost forgotten the lovely demon woman who was perched at the base of the tree and wrapped in roots aplenty. When she had sneered to him, he was unfortunately reminded and turned around to be face to face to this enchanting confusing woman, who seemed to haven't made up her mind between the living and the dead. And she also seemed to revel in seeing people's lives go down the drain. And she had called him that -damn- name again!  
  
"You!" his voice surprisingly came out as a growl, stepping on the roots to climb his way angrily over to her, glaring death gazes at the bright glittering blue eyes. Eyes of once more another demon. "I am not Otaru. I was never Otaru. And I will -never- be Otaru. Get it?" Angry spilled from his near death experiance and his temper broke once more in this land he just didn't understand at all. The cat woman starred right back at him, never wavering or breaking his gaze. Inuyasha stepped back for a moment the glares between the two intense. Usually when he shot someone this eye, they stepped away rather hurriedly. This demon was just starring and glaring right back at him.   
  
"Don't toy with me, boy" she said in a almost gentle voice, as soft as the breeze, her blue eyes becoming slits from the anger she was releasing upon herself and him. "No other man has a scent as disgusting as yours...!" she spat at him her blue orbs racing up and down the image of Inuyasha's body, examining every piece of him. "I am not Otaru, dammit!" Inuyasha flung his hands out, hoping she got a better look at him. It was like being under a magnifying glass as the blue orbs never left her eyes off him. He could only hope this demon woman understood that he was no Otaru and was never planning to be this Otaru.  
  
He was Inuyasha. And that was that.   
  
Suddenley the cat woman's stature slowly changed as her slits slowly opened a bit wider and her eyebrows bent in slight confusion. She leaned back slightly, the anger and heistation ebbing away from the girl who kept a close eye on him. Realization seemed to have finally dawned on cat woman. "...Oh..." she whispered her small red lips creating a big circle to match with the words that had breezily fluttered from them. "You... your not... your not Otaru"  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha grumbled, miffed beyond doubt. He was sick of being someone he wasn't and having something he didn't have. At least someone was starting to understand that. "I'm Inuyasha. In... u.... ya...sha..." he sounded out the syllables as if he was speaking to a child, his voice still owning a agitated tone. The wild thrashing sound of the demon centipede woman was still heard behind him but he was much more angered at the cat woman who was bound to his Sacred Tree. And he hadn't a clue why. All he knew right now was he practically wanted to kick her ass.  
  
"No... you are who you say you are" The hanyou whispered lightly, leaning back as her hands unclasped lightly and both eyebrows raised slightly haughty. "Otaru was much more intelligent looking then you were. And he was definately more handsome. The differences are there" she gave a impish grin that looked even more beautiful on her face and Inuyasha shook his head at her. Oh, yeah. She was going down.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Yells enraptured the forest as the mortal and the demon looked back to see two of the brave villagers lash roughly to the ground, the spears of the ropes loose and in moments half of the centipede woman was free, the other half of the mangled body wildly thrashing around and keeping the other villagers tied up at the moment. "Awe, crap!" Inuyasha cried aloud hurriedly as the mortal-hunger demon crawled over with the use of three of her arms, the scent of demon blood everywhere capturing Inuyasha's senses. He blacked for a moment and the demon woman sent a clawed bloodied arm to clasp at his boot-hugged ankle.   
  
"AH!" the boy yelped aloud as he was pulled back and his arms flew out and grasped whatever he could to keep him from going any farther. His hands reached for whatever was out there and closed around what had felt like two strands of silky hair tendrils. Inuyasha hung on to those two identical locks of hair for dear life as the demon centipede yanked with all her tremendous might.   
  
He switched ways and saw he was yanking upon the cat woman's side locks that had framed her lovely face, which was distorted in horrid pain. "OW, OW, OW, OW, LEGGO!" the cat woman's caterwaul's echoed throughout the once empty forest, her screams painful to Inuyasha's over sensitive ears. "TELL THE DAMN DEMON TO LET GO OF ME!" he yelled right back into her face, not caring that it may rip off half her face at all. Inuyasha was planning to hang on to those lock of hairs for as long as he had too.  
  
The villagers perked as the yells echoed through the caves and hollows of the deserted forest and they trembled as the recongized the voice of the one the feared and dreaded so long ago. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome... she has...!" Rin raced from her position at the side of one of the lashing of the other half of the demon's body to her priest, her face pale and her pretty eyes wide. The priest had stopped from his spot of throwing the spears at their target, his clawed hand freezing as he clutched tightly to the wooden spear, eyeing the young woman, who was troubled and disturbed beyond hope.   
  
"She has awoken" Sesshomaru finished his servant girl's sentence and his grasp clenched as the spear broke in two in his tight powerful hands. "But how so? That seal was suppose to be unbreakable. My brother never did foolish half spells. Why now?" he whispered in his monotone voice flicking a side lock out of his face and turned toward Rin, throwing aside the destroyed weapon.   
  
Questions like those were not flittering through Inuyasha's head as he made sure to hold on tightly to the hairs of the cat demon, as the centipede woman crawled over inch by inch eagerly. Her grin went from one ear to another, pointed teeth distracting him from anything else, her eyeless face glistening with a sheen of sweat. "You... this body..." her grasp on his ankle tightened as she casually mentioned the mortal boy's body. "You are troublesommmmme... I shall gobble you all whole, Shikon no Tama and this body..." her hiss circled his soul and the grin made promise to her statement. Inuyasha grimaced and made a wild kick at her face, hitting the target straight on.   
  
The cat woman's cries had suddenley stopped as her head snapped strongly and her attention was grabbed from the mortal boy who had the strange and utter resemblance to the deceased priest Otaru. The words 'Shikon no Tama' rang in her cat-like ears. Inuyasha made sure to keep his grasp tight on the silver hairs, his concern more upon his life rather then the words that was named for the sacred jewel of four souls.   
  
Inuyasha felt his patience waver and he growled as he gave her another kick. "DAMMIT, LET GO!" he growled aloud as she made to slash at him and latch to him with her teeth, when the boy had shot his hand, releasing the cat demon for a moment, to shove it hurriedly into the centipede woman's face and push her strongly. As quick as everything else had happened to the mortal boy, a light flashed hurriedly from the palm of his hands,charging into his enemy's face and sending her flyng through the air, arms of her own flying every which way and Inuyasha released the cat demon, falling to the ground, to stare entirely shocked at the scene before him.   
  
"Eh...?" Inuyasha mummured starring at his hand and licked his dry lips softly in quiet wonder. This had happened before. He remembered. The same light had pierced the demon when he had touched her on his travel down the trouble-making well. He grimaced as he looked down at his ankle, still in slight surprise, and saw the centipede woman's arm all by itself, the clutch now loose.  
  
"Oh ... my..." one of the villagers whispered as Rin and Sesshomaru worked their way through the crowd that had gathered eyeing the scene distastefully.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the end and sat still on the floor. How was it that he could do this? What did it mean? Confusion was gathered and grew in his mind and he shook his head hurriedly and wished that he could get all the answers to it. None of it made sense. None of it. He trembled at the power he held and breathed quickly when he saw the gaze the centipede woman had sent him from her spot in the dirt not to far from him. She hadn't died. She hadn't died from that blast... but all her arms had fallen like a rock from her body. No sense was made at -all- from this.  
  
"You... bastard..." the centipede lady whispered through bloodied lips and sneered at him and as quick as Inuyasha had blasted her, the demon lady rushed forward without the use of her arms and dug her jagged teeth into the side of his chest. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The teeth pierced into the skin, digging in deep into the flesh and the muscle of his side, blood spilling and staining his jacket and his shirt and everywhere. Pain overwhelmed the boy into numb state and he hadn't even realized it when a glazed look settled into his eyes and he was lifted from the ground in a angered frenzy of the centipede lady who had finally tasted the flesh of the mortal.   
  
Inuyasha felt himself being slammed back into the ground and the horrid teeth released him from her painstaking grasp as it had finally gotten what it had been looking for. He had holes all in his body and blood had ceased from flowing through his viens but rather out of his body and into the fresh open air. His mind wavered and his stomach clenched as the scent of his own blood wafted through his senses. Inuyasha choked, heaving for oxygen and his eyesight wavered before him.   
  
The centipede's chuckle echoed through out the forest as she eyed the treasure she had been looking for. In the puddle of bright red blood of the mortal boy, laid the round beautiful jewel known widely as the most powerful jewel of all time, the Shikon no Tama.   
  
"Oh my... something's come from his belly, there" Rin caught the amazement from one of the villagers she had shoved by and blinked hurriedly towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered as they managed to shove their way to the head of the huge crowd. "... Its.... it's the Shikon no Tama...!" she gasped, her voice forced from her lips as she identified the iridescent glimmer of the sacred jewel.  
  
"Uh..." Inuyasha felt the words spill from his lips almost like the his red blood pouring from his body. Unconsciously bleeding, he thumped to the side of his Sacred Tree's roots, resting his direly injured body. Holes in ones self was definately a dire situation. Especially when there was something in -his- body before the incident. His soft eyes, glazed and blurry as they were, starred unnessiscarily at his pool of blood before the wretched she-demon and could not help but notice the glimmering jewel clutched in the spoiled demon's grasp.  
  
'That... That came from inside of me?!' the light thought managed to flutter through his pained brain and he winced softly, thoughts of confusion congregating into one big knot in his head. This wasn't possible. This wasn't logical. But yet, here he was.' In the Fuedal Era of my country, where demons and she-demons roamed and jewels were hidden in people who looked strangely like a deceased and well loved priest. How lovely'.   
  
It was comforting that he could at least keep sarcasm in his last moments of life.  
  
"Yesss... it was in your body, as I had supposed... yesss..." the hiss drawled through the air and absorbed into Inuyasha's eardrums. "This jewel... now it finally is in my grasp!" Inuyasha groaned as he succumbed to a wave of horridous pain from his side. Finally, the she-demon had what she had wanted. After ripping his entire side of his stomach almost off and puncturing them with enough holes like swiss cheese. He was going to kill that demon with his bare bloody hands if he had to.   
  
"That ball... is mine"   
  
The small yet stubborn voice broke through the villagers cries, Inuyasha's groans, and Centipede Lady's hisses of obvious enjoyment. Inuyasha peered up despite his bloody mess and eyed the picture of all evil. The lovely cat woman looked calm and brutal, wrapped in her blanket of tree roots and eyed the jewel, greed in her sapphire blue eyes. "Eh?" he frowned, the feature seeming to become permenant on his face. He'd wonder if he'd ever smile again. Hopefully, he would before he died.   
  
"Hand it over. I am making this simple for you. It can get worse" her demeanor stayed calm and she had almost... a pleasent look on her porcelian demon face, her grin impish to the eyes. The centipede woman raised an slight attention to the cat girl and hung to the jewel by the fanged necklace. Her look was of high amusement, if her face can ever withhold a look without the glimmer of eyes. Inuyasha eyed this hastily and cursed the cat girl for ever speaking allowed.  
  
The demon rushed forward an enraged moment capturing her and scooped up the poor injured mortal boy in her slithery grasp. She wiggled swiftly to the side of the sacred tree and managed to pin the bloody Inuyasha against the rooted prison of the cat demon girl, wrapping her centipede like body around them. 'This is all a game to her', Inuyasha realized as he squirmed in panic and pain, awfully close to the beautiful calm demon woman. ' This is just playtime for the bitch....'  
  
"Khe he he... I've heard of you. The brat who is also after the Shikon no Tama... The half youkai.... indeed... That must be you" the demon's muscles held tightly and gave a dreaded squeeze pulling the two quite different beings together in a wrap of death. Inuyasha felt his face cringe in the pain he was drowning in and felt his hatred grow for the cat woman, despite her amazing beauty. She just sat in her lair, her eyes piercing everywhere but his, almost disillusioned to his battered state. No emotion but anger and hatred was painted on her face. Not even a slight hint of worry of his blood touching her fazed her.   
  
'And a half-youkai?! What the -hell- is that?!!' he grumbled in his agitated thoughts as the girl tried to position her head away from his chest, her blue eyes never meeting his. "Don't mess with me, Mistress Centpiede. I am more then what I seem. When I fight seriously... you are just a ball of trash to me" her voice was light and mocking, thrown in the air as bait. Inuyasha had the first feeling of slapping a woman. And truthfully, it wasn't all that bad of a feeling, like energy being shot through his pain-flooding limbs. She was just going to get him killed even quicker.  
  
"Will you shut it, lady! You want to get us eaten faster!" the yell spiraled from his lips rudely before he could even catch himself, the words and emotions taking over before he could do much of anything. It was also like it didn't matter. The idiot woman hadn't even perked her ears to his direction. Looking like someone... this Otaru seemed to get her awfully agiatated.   
  
Finally she looked up, piercing her long unending gaze at him. Moments passed and Inuyasha couldn't even hear the dry chuckling of the centipede woman in the background. Something about this cat woman... there was something in those eyes when she looked at him. Hurt. Betrayal. Pain. It was layered and deep and it glimmered heartbreakingly every time she glanced at him.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself voulantarily shudder as the centipede woman insisted on pushing him harder around Kagome Hanyou and he was almost to the point where he could rest his chin atop her head. At least, he was finally broken from that gaze of hurt that suddenley had taken a javelin and had thrust into his heart.  
  
Something was different about this girl. Very different.  
  
~*~  
  
PHEW!!!  
  
~Pandora Rose 


End file.
